


Changes

by femslash



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 3 am and i don't have any good ideas for titles</p>
<p>set during sr3, before the saints take over the city/before stag invades</p>
<p>just fluff tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

“You know, I always kinda had a crush on you.”

The Boss choked on her coffee. Shaundi, who was currently stretched out on the largest couch in the penthouse, shot a concerned look in her direction.

“Boss? You okay?”

Responding with a thumbs up, the Boss gasped for breath. Shit. She had spilled her coffee all over the new counters. However, that was the least of her problems right now. Yeah, she kind of had a thing for Shaundi, but Shaundi was her lieutenant. More like a little sister than anything else. Actually, not a little sister, that was creepy and kind of incest-y. Like…a hot student. A university student. Who was a legal adult, like Shaundi is. Yeah. That worked.

Although, she had to admit that Shaundi had definitely matured over the past couple of years. Since arriving in Steelport a few months ago, she’d really begun taking charge with the Saints. She was already more competent that Pierce, God bless his dumb fucking soul. Hell, she could probably be like vice-Boss or –

“Did you hear ANYTHING I just said?”

“Uh…maybe?”

The Boss realized that a couple of minutes had passed since she’d spilt her coffee. Minutes she’d spent staring off into space, thinking about Shaundi. The younger woman rolled her eyes at her. The Boss grabbed a towel from the end of the counter and began mopping up the coffee as Shaundi continued speaking.

“If you’d actually been listening, you’d know that, yeah, I did. At first it was just like a hot teacher thing, y’know?” – the Boss tried to keep a straight face at that – “But I don’t know, we’ve been a through a lot together. And you look really good naked, like your abs are ridiculous.”

“…How do you even know that?”

“The last time you and Pierce got really drunk together, you made me drive you to Burns Hill so that you could go streaking. I think one of you said something about wanting to ‘scare me a Decker.’”

Oh, fuck. The Boss remembered going drinking with Pierce a couple of weeks ago, and she faintly remembered being shot at by a bunch of goths. However, the fact that she had been naked at the time had been conveniently forgotten.

“Aw, are you blushing Boss?”

And she was. And Shaundi apparently thought this was adorable.  
“I’m just glad you enjoyed the show. But, uh, I’ve got to be honest, I always thought your type was more like, uh, Gat.”

Shaundi’s grin disappeared for a moment. Shit shit shit, she shouldn’t have mentioned Gat, that was a mistake. Johnny’s death had hurt them all, but Shaundi seemed even more wounded by it than the rest of them. But that moment passed, and a smile reappeared on the younger woman’s face.

“Right, because you’re absolutely nothing like him.”

“Well, for one I’m handsomer.”

Shaundi laughed, and motioned for the Boss to join her on the couch. Leaving her now-empty mug of coffee behind, the Boss sat down on the couch beside her. Shaundi rested her head on her shoulder.

“You know, we should totally make out right now.”

The Boss didn’t normally take orders from her lieutenants, but she was willing to comply. They spent hours on that couch, their lips pressed together, tongues in each other’s mouths, hands roaming underneath shirts. Until eventually, when the main room was illuminated by the toxic orange glow of a Steelport sunset, they were interrupted by a loud groan from Pierce.

“Damn it, there are three couches in this room alone, but no, you two just had to fucking break the tension on my favourite one.”


End file.
